Bonnie's Trainer Adventures
by Poke-Polished
Summary: Bonnie has finally reached the age to become a legal trainer. This is a collection that shows how she got her full team of Pokemon. Based on a headcanon of mine.
1. In Which Bonnie Keeps Dedenne

Bonnie's Trainer Adventures

XX

In Which Bonnie Keeps Dedenne

XX

Bright light filled Lumiose City this particular morning. The sunshine seeped through even the small vacant corner of a window uncovered from curtains. In an apartment above the many stores of the luxurious city a teenage girl's muffled groaning could be heard. Even above the annoying ticker of her alarm clock. The teen began waving her hand around frantically attempting to catch the moving clock. At last a bang of victory sounded as it fell to the ground only to have its life end in shatters. On a small piece of rumble the name Clemont could be read. A light sigh of relief sounded from the girl as she grabbed the quilt and threw it over her face once more.

However her peace was short lived as a blonde boy entered her room about four years her senior. His face was adorned with large glasses with thin rims. He was dressed in lightly dyed jeans, a white t-shirt with white and black sneakers.

"BONNIE. That's the third clock this week!" He exclaimed. And a muffled noise sounded in what was assumed to be a response.

"I've done enough destroying my inventions in the past, I don't need you doing that for me now." He said.

"Fine Clemont, I'll be more careful. Now let me sleep." Bonnie muffled in retaliation.

"Hm. I would think you would want to be awake for every millisecond of your sixteenth birthday Bonnie." Clemont countered scientifically.

The bed sheets started moving in a hustle as the blonde girl tried to surface from beneath and sit up.

A small muffled cry sounded from under the covers that had both teens gasping.

"Oh no! Sorry Dedenne! I didn't realize you were there!" Bonnie cried.

After a few tries she succeeded in sitting up and saving the small rodent from the tangled sheets. She then looked down at the male whom was attempting to clean up her mess.

"It's finally time!?" She squealed.

Clemont looked up his sibling and gave her a delighted smile and a nod.

"EEEEEE!" She voiced and threw Dedenne in the air lightly while lunging out of bed. Catching the mouse she then set him down and ran through the hall. Echoes of the words 'its time, its time' could be heard as she skipped along finally ending at a small bathroom.

"Now what to wear on SUCH a big day. So much to do, I can't wait!" she mumbled excitedly as she closed the door behind her.

About a half hour passed until the door reopened once more. The girl's bedhead was tamed down in a simple long blonde ponytail that started at the back right corner of her head. A pink headband could be seen sitting atop of head. In her Lopunny robe she waltzed down to where she began her morning and started milling about her belongings. Muttering words regarding how if she were a neater person none of this would have happened.

An 'AHA' was heard from the blonde girl as she held up black leggings; faded jean shorts with a pastel pink V-neck. She ran over to her shoes and placed a pair of white and pink sandals on her feet. Suddenly a knock sounded at her door.

"Bonnie, my lovely daughter. I can't believe you're all grown up!" An older mans voice cried.

"Daaaaad. Let me finish getting ready! Then we can worry about that later! The excitement is now! Forget the science!" She cried.

XX

A few moments later she emerged from her bedroom and headed to the end of the hall where two men were seated at the kitchen table. The blonde male from earlier was looking at a laptop while the older man adorned with brown hair and a beard was shoveling food into his mouth. It was a surprise he didn't stain his jean overalls or charcoal gray shirt.

"I left you a plate" the man muffled with his mouth full.

"Dad. You know it's a fact you could choke if you do that!" Clemont yelled.

"Sorry. I forget sometimes." He muffled.

"ANYways, can we go to the Pokémon Center now!? Please" Bonnie pleaded and had her hands out front in a begging motion.

"You have to eat breakfast first! Nothings going to happen if we aren't there yet." The older brother explained to her.

"Fine." Bonnie mumbled as she copied her father's actions and stuffed her face.

"What! You're doing it too? What am I going to do…" Clemont moaned and a loud face palm could be heard outside from the Lèmons family's window.

Moments after the duo finished shoveling food into their mouths a loud creak sounded as Bonnie pushed her chair back and grabbed her brown satchel from it's hook. She then turned to the kitchen floor where a small electric rodent was nibbling away on its food.

"Dedenne! Are you finally ready for this!" she asked excitedly.

"Dedenn!" It sounded as it ran and hopped over into its normal spot in her bag.

"Wait Bonnie." Sounded Clemont from behind his sister.

She responded by placing her hands on her hip and looked slightly up at her older brother.

"You're so excited to get to the Pokémon center I think you've forgotten the fact it's actually you're birthday." He laughed.

"How could I forget that." she puffed out

"Well it seems you forgot all about your gifts." Their father piped up.

"Oh! I didn't think I was getting anything! Being able to leave on my own journey is more than enough!" said Bonnie "But I won't complain if there's more…" she slyly added.

Clemont laughed and said, "You need to prepare for your journey before you leave. You should know by now that you can't just leap into things. You are going to be all by yourself Bonnie."

Giving a heavy sigh Bonnie replied, "Yes Clemont I know." Her old habit of puffed cheeks was showing until she noticed her father making reappearance in the room holding a pink gift bag. "Ooh ooh! Now what is it! What's in the bag Dad's holding!"

A smile reappeared on her face as she cheered.

He held out the bag to his daughter and she made her way back to the kitchen table to sit. She took no extra time digging into the nicely packaged bag that was quite obvious Clemont wrapped it. Throwing the pastel tissue paper around, Dedenne let out another cry as it covered his face, but with a quick fury swipe the papers were in tatters and his attention was back on his friend.

"It's…. two boxes?" she questioned.

"Open them." Her father encouraged.

Doing what he said Bonnie opened the bulkier box that read 'Dad' on the label, to have it contain six empty pokeballs. With a smile Bonnie looked up at her father, "My very own pokeballs!" she giggled.

"You'll need those starting today. Can't go to the Pokémon center without them." The father laughed.

"True!" she joined in and then looked down at the thinner box in her hand with the careful handwriting 'Clemont' sketched on the tag. Opening it she noticed eight differently shaped indents in the foam padding. Instantly noticing the familiar imprint of the Voltage Badge in the fifth spot.

"A badge case! This is starting to get official!" she screeched.

"I didn't know if you were planning on taking the league challenge because you haven't discussed it much, but I figured I would give it to you and let you decide. I'll always be waiting for the day we get to challenge each other." Clemont smiled at his little sister.

"Oh you're on! I'm going to defeat you with the awesome future team of mine!" she cheered and continued her sentence looking from her brother to her father, "Thank you both, I appreciate it! Love you guys!" And gave them both brief hugs.

"We also bought you a new backpack to hold all your supplies and filled it with some items. Some things you'll have to get for yourself but it's still a nice starter kit." Clemont explained and pointed the hook adjacent to where her bag normally sits.

"That's awesome! I didn't even notice it hanging there when I grabbed my bag!" Bonnie gasped.

"Well you were in such a rush this morning we didn't think you would notice." Laughed their father, which caused the Lèmon household to roar with laughter.

After another slight delay caused from their upset stomachs, the Lèmon family was finally en route to one of the several centers Lumiose has to offer.

"Eeeeek I can't wait for this!" Roared Bonnie as she picked up Dedenne looked down at Dendenne's place in her bag giving him a smile.

"You've been waiting a long time for this Bonnie." Stated Clemont.

"Both my kids are always too busy for their Dad now" cried their father.

"Dad! You know we always come home! Brother got to grow up find his way now it's my turn!" Bonnie replied.

"But your brother didn't go alone! He learned at home then went off with you, Ash and Serena!"

"Even the more reason I'll be okay traveling! I've been through a lot! Plus brother's got the gym to take care of and his inventions! He can't leave it to Clembot forever! It's now my turn to try and find my goal and myself!" Bonnie explained to her father.

"You know she's right father." Clemont spoke up.

The brunette male let out a whimper and nodded his head. "I'm aware. You two are too smart for your own good. I just don't want my little girl to grow up. Makes me emotional!" He cried once more.

"Alright, alright Dad. I'll be okay I promise!" Bonnie said as she stopped and reached over to the man for a hug. He accepted and squeezed the teenager.

"Er- Okay can't breathe." She sputtered.

After that ordeal the trio turned the corner and walked towards the right where a little red awning could be seen in the distance.

"Nenne!" cried Dedenne from its perch and jumped out as it started to run towards their destination.

"Dedenne! Wait up! Come on!" Giggled Bonnie as she followed suit.

"I don't get why they always insist on running everywhere! They know I still have trouble with that!" cried Clemont as he tried to catch up. Turning his head he realized his father had already caught up to the two. Letting out a sigh he stopped running and walked tiredly towards the Pokémon center.

XX

When Clemont entered the center he noticed his father and Bonnie standing at the counter speaking with the Lumiose City Nurse Joy. He could barely overhear Joy saying "You can just gave a seat on the bench Meyer and I'll get your Bonnie started on her registration!"

With a slight sniff his father sat adjacent to the desk. Joining him on the bench the two shared a happy look as their attention went back to the teenage girl whom was bouncing up and down on her toes.

"I remember when this was you." Sighed the older man.

"Yeah. I wasn't quite eccentric though. But just as happy. It's a big day for a trainer to finally receive their trainer's license." Smiled Clemont.

"I know she's learned a lot through you, your friends, and the professor but I still can't help but worry." He sighed once more.

Turning towards his father Clemont put his hand on his dad's shoulder and smiled. "I feel the same way. I've protected her for years, and she's always been looking out for me as well. It's going to be weird not having her around, but I feel she's ready for this and needs time for herself."

"Why are you always right. You know you're not supposed to one up your father." Critiqued Meyer.

And all the son could do is laugh slightly and shake his head.

"Bonnie, this is a big day for you!" Smiled Nurse Joy

"I know! I've been counting down the days for years! I finally can become a legalized trainer!" Danced Bonnie.

"Since the day's finally here let's get right to it!" Bonnie gave a huge smile to Nurse Joy's statement and readied herself for the instructions.

"Alright, so you are going to stand right against the green screen on the wall next to the desk, okay?" Joy said as she turned to the right side of the desk to stand in front of a camera.

Bonnie half walked/skipped to the designated area and stood with her back against the wall.

"So now you're going to give me a huge smile." "Tilt your head a little to the right.. Okay. Now relax… and…" _Click! _"All set Bonnie!" cheered Nurse Joy.

"Ahhh this is unreal! Can I see?" Smiled Bonnie

Nurse Joy happily turned the camera to the girl leaning over the countertop and she heard her squeal happily. "This is so cool! Look Dedenne! My Trainer ID picture!" "Dedennene!" cried the Pokémon.

The two men on the bench let out laughs as they watched the girl dance around the counter.

"Okay, Bonnie, now all you have to do is fill out your information here." Joy said as she pointed to a small tablet set up adjacent to the camera.

"Mmkay!" said Bonnie as she turned her attention to the screen.

She finished the paperwork with a quick sign of her name and clicked the green button marking submit. A beep sounded when the paperwork synched with Nurse Joy's computer and she turned her attention to the monitor. Moments later a printer was heard which made the blonde female's eyes light up brighter than they have all morning.

"Okay Bonnie, I now proclaim you as an official trainer of Lumiose City, Kalos! And you have been deemed the trainer ID number of 622094. Congratulations!" Nurse Joy smiled as she handed the new trainer the ID card.

"Xerneas, this is the real deal!" she gasped staring at the card for a few moments before jumping excitedly waving the card in her hand. "Look guys! It's not a drawing like I used to do! Ahhh! And now it's time!" Bonnie cried to the bench boys.

"Alright Bonnie! Now that the first step is done are you ready for the real big moment? Said Clemont happily.

"You've been waiting for this for a long time too." Smiled their father.

"YES! Let's go! Come on Dedenne! I can't believe it! You've always felt like my Pokémon, but now you can officially be mine!" Bonnie sapped.

The Lèmon family's attention was drawn to the nurse once more when she spoke, "The trading station is open, if you're all ready." She smiled.

The family nodded and followed the nurse to the small computer with two faucet like tubes emerging from its center.

"I'm going to let you both do your thing, I'll just stand back here with Joy and watch like a proud father." He sniffed.

"Are you ready Bonnie? Dedenne?" The two nodded to Clemont's question. Taking that as a positive remark the boy reached to the belt atop his jeans and took out a pokeball. Smiling at the ball he expanded it and pointed it towards the orange rodent Pokémon sitting next to his sister's feet. The Pokémon let out a cry and braced itself as the red light returned it inside the ball.

Giving a deep breath Bonnie then reached into her satchel to grab one of the six empty pokeballs she received at breakfast. Expanding it she took a few steps forward to place the ball below the second tube connected to the computer. Following her actions Clemont then placed Dedenne's ball under the first tube.

Turning his head right towards his sister he asked, "Do you want to do the honors Bonnie?"

With a nod Bonnie pressed the green button centered between the tubes. The machine then emitted bright light as the monitor turned on and white light sucked up the two balls resting atop their respective platforms.

One shadow appeared on the screen and the spectators watched as it moved from the right side to the left in a matter of seconds. It then paused and started moving downwards as the two pokeballs appeared once more through opposite tubes.

Giving his sister a flick of his head towards the machine Bonnie took it as a sign that it's safe to collect her newly acquired pokeball.

It appeared the girl had a change in demeanor as she hesitantly reached to the machine grabbing her brother's old pokeball. Looking down at the ball it seemed to shake a little in her palms and she took that as yet another sign everything's all right.

Being the first time she has actively used a pokeball she pressed the center button in an odd manner but nonetheless the ball opened and a red light appeared. Manifesting into the shape of their friendly mouse Pokémon.

Lighting up like a Christmas tree Bonnie gasped then squealed and opened her arms for Dedenne to jump.

And he did.

She gave him a big squeeze crying "Dedenne! I'm finally your keeper!"

Smiling she danced around with the small Pokémon in her hands. A few moments later she turned her attention to her brother.

Running over to him she tackled him while squishing Dedenne between them. Muffled cries from the Pokémon could be heard as she yelled,

"Thank you Brother, thank you so much!" Separating she apologized to her first Pokémon and placed him atop her shoulder as she ran happily towards the centers exit.

Stopping abruptly she turned to the two adults occupying the center. "Thank you Dad, and Nurse Joy also! Now I'm off to explore the town with my first Pokemon! Dedenne!" She turned to smile at the electric rodent and then looked up to wave at her audience. The three figures gave her a smile and a wave back as she turned and ran out of the two center doors stepping onto the streets of Lumiose for the first time ever as an official trainer of the Kalos region leaving three smiling faces in her wake.

X End of Chapter X

_This has been floating around in my head for a while. I decided to create a story that has a focus on what Bonnie decides to do in the future. I'm only predicting around six chapters to be released but if I get more ideas then I'll add more! But for now each chapter is going to focus on a new addition to her team. Based on my headcanon. I won't spoil anything now, but as the story goes on you'll catch on. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. Thank you!_


	2. In Which Bonnie Receives Pichu

Bonnie's Trainer Adventures 2

XX

In Which Bonnie Receives Pichu

XX

Loudly pitched humming could be heard throughout the various streets of Lumiose. The source seemed to be emanating from a blonde teenage girl who goes by the name Bonnie. Everybody in the city could tell, not because she was a popular and well liked resident but by the small card she held in her hands. It would glisten in the sun when she held it up high showing it to passersby's. There most likely wasn't a soul in the region's capital that didn't know this girl's name or her Dedenne for that matter. She introduced him to everybody as her first Pokémon.

"Hi! My name's Bonnie and I'm a new trainer! This is my partner Dedenne!" She smiled and waved at the passing woman. The woman smiled and kept walking briskly. And this pattern would go on for hours.

"Phew Dedenne. I'm exhausted. You've been my Pokémon for over 24 hours and it's still so weird! I've always considered you my Pokémon. But now you're _my _Pokémon! I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say it for it to sound real!" Bonnie exclaimed as she sat on a bench off Vernal Avenue.

A cry was heard from the mouse Pokémon sitting in her satchel along with a cheery nod of its head.

"I've done the rest of my trainer shopping as Dad and Clemont call it. Now what?" She asked the mouse while drawing attention to the bag in her right hand.

It was as if the electric rodent was instead a psychic type because her response came in the form of a ring. The teenager whipped her head from the shopping bag to the Pokémon with an incredulous look on her face. Time seemed to stop before a confused noise was voiced from Dedenne and brought Bonnie out of her stupor. The mouse Pokémon turned around so it appeared to be digging and soon turned around holding a small device out to the girl.

"OH! My holocaster! Crap. Thanks Dedenne! That was weird!" She laughed and pressed answer.

A blue hologram of a male appeared on the screen. With a little giggle she started the conversation.

"Hi Brother! I finished my shopping." She replied

"You alright Bonnie? You seem a little… worked up?" Clemont carefully responded.

"No no, I'm fine. Just a little tired I suppose." Said Bonnie.

"Well you've been running around the city all day, as well as yesterday. I don't think you got any sleep! I do hope you're not too tired though. There's someplace you have to go." Clemont replied.

"More errands are you kidding me! I don't remember ever doing this much shopping when we traveled last!" Bonnie complained

"That's because I did it all. But no there's no more errands." Her brother replied frankly.

"Then what is it?" She begged.

"Meet me at Professor Sycamore's laboratory in a few minutes. I'll see you soon." Clemont said and the hologram cut out.

"Hmph." Said the girl as she put away the device and the rodent scurried down from her shoulder and into its respective napping spot.

"I wonder what this is all about…" she wondered and looked at Dedenne. Tilting his head it shrugged its little body towards her as if saying it doesn't know.

"AH! What if I'm getting a Pokédex! That would be so COOL!" She exclaimed and jumped off the bench in search for North Avenue where the laboratory lies.

"Ne neee neeeneeeeee!" could be heard through the streets as if a Pokémon was on ride which was too bumpy for its liking.

XX

After opening the heavy doors Bonnie was left with a slight pant in her breath but nothing to rival what her brother's would have been. "Geez, I'm glad I always ran so much as a kid." She muttered to herself. Looking up she noticed a familiar face. Smiling and giving a slight wave Bonnie caught the attention of a lab assistant of the Professors.

"Hi Bonnie! How are you? Happy Belated Birthday!" she smiled as she walked over to the girl.

"Thank you! . Do you know why Clemont wanted me here?" She asked.

"Yes! He is in the other room with Professor Sycamore. They both wanted to talk to you a bit before you left for your journey." She smiled in response and began walking in the direction she pointed just a second ago.

Taking as an invitation to follow, Bonnie fell in steps with the older woman and walked through the threshold to the study where she noted two men seated on the sofa.

Her brother lifted his attention from the Professor and smiled up at her. Sycamore took that as a sign they had guests and redirected his attention as well.

"Bonnie! Welcome back! Feel good to be sixteen?" sounded the Professor's friendly French accent.

"Mmm. Yes It's been good!" Bonnie smiled and continued, "But if you don't mind me asking, why did you call me here? Did you still want me to help out around the lab? I know I haven't been as much as I used to. Sorry about that..." she sheepishly apologized.

Sycamore gave a light laugh and smile, "No Bonnie it's okay. You've done more than enough to help out around here over the years. Which is why I want to thank you. And after all, you are a new trainer. And helping new trainers is what I do."

Smiling Bonnie replied, "So what does that mean for me? I already have my starter Pokémon!"

"Bonnie, don't you remember he doesn't just give trainers their first Pokémon. The order doesn't matter. Did you forget about Chespin already or Froakie? They weren't mine or Ash's first Pokémon by a long shot." Voiced her brother.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget!" she exclaimed.

Standing up the Professor walked over to the right side of the room where a mahogany table was against the wall. It was then Bonnie realized there were items resting atop the white dolly. Before she could decipher what they were Sycamore's body blocked her view. Puffing her cheeks out she took a seat on the couch across from where the two men were seated.

Turning back around the man walked back towards the siblings and stopped across from the newbie trainer handing her a red tablet like device.

Squealing the girl stood up and grabbed the Pokédex. "I knew I was going to get one of these! That's so exciting! Thank you Professor!" She smiled brightly.

"You're welcome Bonnie! I can't wait to see all the data you've collected after you're journey." Said the Professor.

Glancing back at the table the Professor just vacated she realized there were still pokeballs left behind. "Hrmm, if you don't mind me asking Professor, why did you leave the balls on the table?"

Laughing he exclaimed, "This is why!" And she motioned his right out and in a small circle motion as if to let her know to turn around. Her brother's face was similar as he smiled and nodded his head forward.

Behind her stood the assistant from earlier holding a small yellow Pokémon in her arms.

"Pi Pichu Pi!" cried the small yellow rodent. It's black tipped ears twitching slightly while its hands are moving about. Small spurts of electricity coming from its tiny pink cheeks.

"No way. You're giving me a Pichu!" excitement was resonating from Bonnie's voice as she scurried around the couch to the older female. When she reached her she bent down slightly to rest her hands on her knees to gaze into the small Pokémon's eyes. Little black eyes met blue as she held her arms out for the rodent to jump into. Accepting her friendliness, the Pokémon leapt and let out a cry.

"Hi Pichu! My name's Bonnie! I guess I'm you're new trainer!" Pichu squeaked in reply to her hug and let out a burst of electricity that electrified the girl.

With her hair sticking out in all directions Bonnie giggled and said, "Ah that's nothing I can't handle! Welcome to the family! Dedenne meet our new companion Pichu!"

Looking up from the satchel the two Pokémon made eye contact and jumped to the floor. Both stood facing each other as the people in the room surrounded to two rodents. The Pokémon being in their own world didn't take notice to their surroundings. Electricity flowed from the orange rodent's yellow cheeks to Pichu's.

"Look Bonnie, they're communicating!" Gasped Clemont. "Such a amazing site to watch. I love this!" said the nerd.

Both Pokémon ceased their sparks and cried happily.

Smiling down at her two new editions to her team Bonnie cried, "AW, look they're friends!"

"Did you want to do the honor Bonnie? Make it official?" asked the Professor.

The girl gazed up at the Professor in confusion before he pointed to her bag.

"Oh! The pokeball! Yeah!" she gasped and started rummaging through her bag. "I really need to get in the habit of staying neat." She muttered. "AHA! Found it! Are you ready Pichu?" she asked the Pokémon.

"Pi Pichu!" it cried.

With a little more precision the blonde pressed the button better than she had on previous occasions and Pichu was engulfed in red light. Looking down at the now occupied pokeball, she looked down at Dedenne and shook her right shoulder slightly. Taking that as a sign to leap up, he did and then she smiled at her Pokémon.

"Ready?" She asked Dedenne as it gave her a nod.

"I caught a Pichu!" She yelled excitedly as she and Dedenne leapt into the air.

Smiling at his sister's familiar looking antics she said, "Bonnie. I hate to ruin the fun but you were _given_ a Pichu."

"Shh. Clemont." She shushed. Then clicked the Pokeball once more to release her new friend onto her opposite shoulder.

Turning back to face the adults in the room, she nodded her head and smiled. "Well. I'm off. Thank you for all your help! I really appreciate everything! Now it's time for me to start my journey. I'm going to be a lot stronger when you see me next! Don't you forget it!"

"We all at the lab can't wait for the day you return Bonnie." Smiled Sycamore.

"I'll miss you Bonnie. Remember you can always call home. And you make sure you don't forget about us." Clemont's voice wavered.

This caused the female to get excess water in her eyes, which she tried to hold back but ultimately failed. "Oh Clemont! I'll miss you too! Make sure you find a girlfriend when I'm gone!" she cried and ran into her brother giving him a bone-crushing hug. He gave her a squeeze and released her to wipe her tears.

"You'll do great Bonnie. Remember, you have to be strong. I can't wipe your tears anymore." He gave her a strong smile, which she easily reflected back.

"Don't worry I will be! I'm going to be the best trainer you've ever seen! Don't you all forget that either!" Giving herself a strong hit across her chest she puffed out her body and looked from one shoulder to another where her Pokémon were smiling down at her.

Her body suddenly went lax and her eyes lit up like saucers and a smile that could rival the sun's brightness crossed her face. Starting to head for the door quickly she turned when she turned the knob. Giving everyone a big wave and smile she yelled in her wake, "I'm going to be the strongest electric rodent trainer you've ever seen! Just you wait and see!"

With that she ran down the front steps of the laboratory into the busy streets of Lumiose.

"Well you look at that. She finally found a goal." Sighed Clemont happily. Then he cupped his hands around his mouth yelling after his sister. "Have fun Bonnie! Be safe! Don't forget to get your stuff at home and say bye to Dad!" He waved through the door.

After his sister was long gone his hand dropped but not before lifting his glasses to wipe a small tear from his eye. A hand landed on his shoulder, which shook him from his senses. Clemont looked up to notice the Professor looking down at him. With a confident smile he said, "Don't worry about your sister Clemont. She's a strong girl. She has you to thank for that. You've taught her a lot."

Clemont's face brightened as he replied with a genuine "Thank you."

And the laboratory door snapped closed like a metaphor symbolizing the end to another chapter of his life.

X End of Chapter 2 X

_So my headcanon got revealed at the end of this chapter. I'm sure you picked up on it. All six chapters will focus around the electric rodents. Yes, I feel it would be so adorable and just like her to raise electric rodents. Thoughts? Let me know! Thank you! _


	3. In Which Bonnie Stumbles Upon Pachirisu

Bonnie's Trainer Adventures 3

XX

In Which Bonnie Stumbles Across Pachirisu

XX

On this particular cloudy day sits a blonde girl and her two Pokémon companions atop a small picnic table. It appeared they were enjoying an afternoon lunch break noted by the box atop the table labeled _Bonnie._ The light breeze would blow her ponytail and the napkins from her lunchbox. When a napkin would go astray the two small rodents would chase the trash and bring it back to their trainer. It was like a game to them. If succeeded they would be rewarded with little brown pellets. Better known as Pokémon food. Electricity ran from their cheeks at every little nibble.

When the group's lunch was finished the girl slumped her torso over the table in a defeated like manner. "When we will ever find a Pachirisu." She mumbled into her forearm. In response she heard the two Pokémon cry out. Looking up at them she continued her worries. "We've been on and off Route 12 for days looking for one! And I swear this is the right route, the Pokédex said so!" The Pichu then pointed to her satchel as if notifying her to check again. "I've checked so many times! Don't you think I'd know if I'm on the wrong route Pichu?" But she once again took the small device out from her bag to check. Scrolling down the screen she came across a photo of a white squirrel like Pokémon with blue stripes. Reading the information on the screen she let out a huge sigh. "I don't know if I should be happy we're on the right route or upset because we're right but have some serious bad luck…"

"How am I ever going to become the master electric rodent trainer if I only have two rodents!" A distressed noise was voiced from the teen.

The Dedenne crawled its way closer to Bonnie and gave her a reassuring pat on the arm with a little smile. Pichu copied the action short after. Letting out a big smile the girl said, "Wow guys, you sure know what to do to cheer me right back up. Let's go finish searching. A girl with two badges already can't afford to give up!" And with that she threw her satchel back across her body and fitted the travel backpack atop her back. Once settled, she motioned for both Pokémon to crawl to their respective places on her shoulder. "We need to keep going right. I'll never beat Brother if I don't get stronger!" she huffed.

XX

"Phew, I sure am getting my work out everyday. I guess it's fair for me to do the work now, because you two get it when you battle." She sighed exasperatedly.

"But complaints aside, I still can't get over our win over Grant!" She squealed. "It helped I remembered his battle style from our previous journey but he got so much stronger since then!" It was easy to tell she was still beaming from the bliss memory. "If I ever see that trainer we met in Cyllage City again we have to thank him for teaching you Iron Tail Pichu. That's such an awesome move!" The two Pokémon shared her enthusiasm with loud cheers.

The trio continued along the path until it was interrupted by tall green grass. Letting out a groan the blonde complained, "I wish we could just fly over this stuff. It really itches my legs."

Taking a deep breath Bonnie took her first step into the grass and shuttered. "Just keep going, just keep going." She muttered to herself. Bonnie could see the end of the grassy area only a few paces away when suddenly...

She tripped.

In the motion of falling face first onto the ground the two Pokémon atop her shoulders jumped off as quick as lightning. Landing on their feet while their trainer landed in a face plant. Grunting into the dirt she was about to get up when all of a sudden she was being electrified.

But the electricity was blue?

Snapping back into her senses she then realized the shock was different from what she's used to. Looking up as her two rodents they gave her a confused look. Which proved her thoughts correct. The shocks source did not appear to have come from them.

Turning around quickly she noticed a flash of white disappear into the grass beyond her feet. Gears started to turn in Bonnie's head as she gasped and started running in the direction she just came from.

"Dedenne! Pichu! Let's go! We got a Pokémon to catch! She yelled behind her. Moving their quick little feet the two followed her trail.

The grass' rustling was becoming closer at every stride the blonde took. As soon as she got close the now familiar blue sparks would appear. As if the Pokémon was sending out a warning sign. But being native to electric Pokémon the girl was not scared.

The grass started to run out again once she ventured back to where she was not too long ago. This earned a sly smile on Bonnie's face realizing that the suspected mouse Pokémon had nowhere else to run but in plain sight. When suddenly she got yet another surprise of her life…

The grass started rustling much quicker. And it was coming towards right towards her.

Before she could act, she was on the floor yet again.

"Woah! What was that for! Dedenne! Pichu! Keep your eyes and ears out! It's coming towards you!" She yelled behind her once more.

"Use your electricity to try and communicate! Show it we mean no harm!" She pleaded to her Pokémon. Gentle yellow sparks began to fly around her then a sudden pause. It was like time stood still for Bonnie. Waiting anxiously for what could be a blue-lit response. After what seemed like hours a flash of blue light was seen ahead of her. Some yellow again, then the blue began to appear a little more frequently.

"Yes.. come on…." Bonnie whispered to herself.

Standing herself back up she walked back to the picnic table she was enjoying her lunch on earlier. Now it was time for the waiting game. Before sitting down, it was barely noticeable but the trainer made a crisscross motion with her fingers and sat on her hands. If the wind wasn't blowing a very quiet "oh please, oh please. Let it work." Could be heard from the girl.

XX

The grass began to rustle again. First appeared the little yellow mouse Pokémon slowly hobbling along on it's tiny two legs. A few seconds later the other rustle came to a stop and out came the familiar face of her first Pokémon. Dedenne.

Bonnie gave her two Pokémon a soft but defeated looking smile. If smile's could talk it would convey 'I know you've tried your hardest and it's okay' kind of smile.

But everything changed when a third rustle started and slowly out walked a white patterned squirrel. It was looking down at its little toes with its hands twiddling in front of it.

It was like she got the news that Pokémon have landed on Mars. Her smile could have probably been seen from that planet. Her two electricity pals turned towards the squirrel and appeared to be talking to it once more. Pichu slowly walked towards it but stopped once it flinched back briefly.

Seeing this as a chance for redemption Bonnie reached into her backpack to pull out a gray tin. Opening it, she walked towards the trio and bent down a few feet from them. Having strong noises the Pokémon could tell that it was Pokémon food without even having seen the can or its interior.

Holding one out gently still scared the white rodent. So Bonnie held it up in the air and the Pokémon looked up. Taking that as a sign she placed it about a foot away from her then slowly backed up. Thinking of another strategy Bonnie motioned for Dedenne to come closer and he did. Grabbing a treat from the tin she offered it to Dedenne, which he happily accepted and started to nibble away on it.

She let out a welcoming smile as if to say 'See, this isn't bad.'

Pichu then took this as his change again. The Pachirisu didn't notice the yellow mouse walked closer until a light tap on its hand confirmed it. The Pichu had a grip on the paw so it couldn't flinch away this time. Guiding it slowly towards the pellet, they stopped once it was reached and the Pichu pointed at it and stepped away.

Anxiously waiting once more, Bonnie and the two Pokémon just watched carefully for the Pachirsu's next reaction. This meant life or death. They were _so _close.

The Pachirisu grabbed the pellet.

And swallowed it in one bite.

Bonnie's eyes grew like saucers as she heard a huge gulp escape from the Pokémon. It seemed to be fine however because it straightened its posture and let out what looked like a smile. Showing off the buckteeth and everything.

All Bonnie could do was laugh.

And laugh some more.

All three rodents looked at the girl like she was crazy.

Gaining the action to speak again, she tried her best. "I'm sorry. Ha-ha-ha. This was just. It was great. Hi Pachirisu. I'm very sorry about earlier, I didn't meant to hurt you at all. I want to make it up to you. My name's Bonnie. And these are my two partners Dedenne" She then pointed to the small electric-fairy type. "And Pichu." Pointing to the spiky eared Pokémon.

"We would like to be your friend." She smiled gently.

"Pacha?" it questioned in a quiet voice.

"I want to become the strongest trainer with a team of just electric rodents. And Dedenne and Pichu are here to help me out, but it would mean a whole lot if I could have you by my side too." Bonnie explained to the Pokémon. The crisscross motion of her left hand made its appearance behind her back once more.

The Pachirisu started to walk towards the three sitting in a line and stopped right before her knee.

Then a light pressure was felt on her knee and she looked down to see a little paw. Making eye contact with the squirrel, it gave a firm nod.

Looking back and forth between her two partners they all shared the same reaction. Pure joy.

Reaching into her satchel she fished around for the deal sealer. After a few moments of picking up the wrong items Bonnie finally found what she was looking for. An empty Pokeball.

Enlarging the ball she held it out facing her new friend. Pachirisu looked up once more and stared at her.

"Risu Pat!" It cried and threw its paw to the white button protruding out of the ball. With a flash of red light the Pokémon disappeared.

Letting Dedenne and Pichu jump back on her shoulders she then got up off her knees. Looking down at her ball, she nodded and tossed it upwards. Jumping right up after it along with her two pals on her shoulder.

She cheerfully yelled as loud as she could, "We caught a Pachirisu!"

So distracted she missed the Pokeball and it clang to the ground catching them all off guard. The trio fell onto the ground once again and a red light emitted from the ball. All four figures looked at each other.

And burst into laughter.

The boisterous noises of joy could be heard miles away that caused flocks of Fletchling to fly from their shady trees into the afternoon sun.

X End Of Chapter 3 X


	4. In Which Bonnie's Pichu Grows Up

Bonnie's Trainer Adventures 4

XX

In Which Pichu Grows Up

XX

Dust clouds covered the area in a wide spread. It only dissipated when it reached the end of the nearby cliff becoming just speckles of sand in the large sky. As it started to clear four figures could be seen and the smaller two could be heard panting. The bigger figures known as humans had their arms across their faces to block the debris. In front of the female trainer was a small white squirrel like Pokémon. It looked to be in rough shape with scratches adorning the body and it's fur rustled up. It was easy to tell he was tired because of the little buck teeth making sharp movements with it's shaky breath.

Across the field stood a male in what could be deemed with a cocky attitude just based off his posture. Leaning his weight on his left foot with one hand in his pocket the other still resting on his face. Piercings could be seen on his ears that matched his long mahogany hair. In front of him stood a tall black dog that had armor like stripes on its body with a long pointed tail. The human and Pokémon seemed to match each other well. The odd combination wasn't in the humans and their Pokémon, but the battle itself.

Waiting for the dust to clear became just a standoff for both teams.

"Pachirisu, how are you doing?" the blonde girl asked her Pokémon.

Letting out a shaky cry the Pokémon pushed its tail against the ground for leverage as it stood up on two toes. It showed it was ready by letting off small blue sparks. It also severed as a small wake up call to the rodent.

"We can do this Pachirisu! We already gave him a lot of damage. Let's finish them off!" She cried.

A maniacal laugh was heard from across the field. It came from her opponent.

"Now that's funny. You still think you can actually beat me? I told you before we even started not to bother. Your team is just so puny. You can never beat the great Duncan." He laughed as he thirsted his thumb to point to himself. "Houndoom! Faint attack now!" And the dig disappeared.

"In your dreams! Pachirisu! Get this sand going again with quick attack!" She commanded.

"Hmf" He laughed. "Stop the measly rodent in its tracks with roar Houndoom." Obeying his trainer the dog appeared once more and steadied his feet on the ground and cried out.

Automatically covering her ears, Bonnie flinched. It was unbearably loud. Her opponent's plan worked because Pachirisu had the same reaction as his trainer. Tail tucked in and ears covered.

Bonnie felt her heart drop. "No! Pachirisu watch out!" She yelled

However it was too late. With a cocky grin Duncan called out to his Pokémon to hit with Iron Tail.

And he did.

Repetitively.

"You should know you can't escape his ruthless Iron Tail. Afterall he's the one who taught one of you're measly rats that move." said Duncan.

"And I appreciate that rare kind deed of yours but you should never doubt us." Bonnie replied.

The squirrel had been slowly loosing its speed. It was so tired. Bonnie couldn't watch anymore. She kept racking her brain for a strategy but nothing came.

Finally, a light bulb dinged.

"Pachirisu! Dig!"

Snapping out of its most recent hit the Pokémon submerged. The dog kept disturbing the above ground breaking it apart.

All of sudden the Pachirisu appeared behind the Houndoom and knowing from his trainer's hand signal let out a very large electric shock.

Causing the Houndoom to flinch momentarily.

However it didn't last long because before victory could be celebrated a burning flame was coming right at the small rodent.

Not having time to dodge the attack hit Pachirisu full force and had it sliding towards the edge closer to his trainer. Panting the squirrel still rose to its feet and shook off the brunt shock.

"Your Discharge is no match for my Houndoom's Inferno. He has amazing accuracy." The trainer cockily boasted.

Before Bonnie could reply sassily back a large cracking noise could be heard.

Looking down Bonnie gasped.

The ground was breaking.

XX

"Oh no! Pachirisu move! Get out of the way!" Bonnie yelled.

Obeying his trainer he got down on all fours and ran forward leaping over the debris. Bonnie followed suit until all of a sudden a rock came right towards her. Gasping she jumped out of the way landing on her left side. Causing her satchel to fall off her shoulder. Feeling the ground crack beneath her she knew there was no way she could move quick enough. She could just hear the seconds she had left before she plummeted. Then she could barely hear her Pokémon crying out to her over the ringing in her ears and the pure terror in her eyes. Pachirisu tried running towards her but her opponent stayed rooted in his spot.

She reached forward for her bag as she felt her legs descending. Just before she fell she managed to get a single pokeball from the front pocket. Looking upwards she saw the face of her Pokémon staring down at her with tears in his eyes.

Despite her fear Bonnie gave Pachirisu a warm smile as if saying 'everything's going to be all right. I'll be back."

And she kept falling.

XX

On the surface the squirrel Pokémon watched as her trainer fell off the cliff in fear. The beady little eyes did not move an inch until she fell into the rapids below. Not seeing her trainer anymore the Pokémon whipped its little head around. With sparks protruding its every surface. It was easy to tell the Pokémon was angry.

"Hey now relax bud. It's just a fall. The chick needed it to get her brain on straight. It's her fault she challenged such a master like me. Thought I would get to beat her senseless but a forfeit works too. I'll just be taking my reward money and leaving now." The boy smugly answered.

"PACHA" The Pachirisu cried as it huddled over her trainer's purse in a defensive stance.

"Oh now you're playing bodyguard. I won. I get rewarded." He said.

Not taking any of this the electric rodent sent out a massive electric shock that hit both the trainer and his Pokémon.

A large growl was heard from the Houndoom as it readied a counter attack.

However it never came.

The male's hand was held out in front of his Pokémon.

"Enough. The squirts got guts. I suppose the girl falling off the cliff is payment enough. But don't think you're gonna get off easy again if we ever meet." And with that, Duncan pulled out a pokeball to return his faithful companion and walked the other direction with both hands resting in his pant pockets.

XX

Relaxation. That was the only way to describe the sensation. She felt at ease. She could feel nothing but light ripples of what felt like water to her. Light waves brushing through her hair. A day at the beach like the good old days. With nothing to worry about but resting her eyes from the blazing sun.

However that idea fell short when her eyelids lit up from a bright yellow light disturbing her peace.

Opening her eyes caused a panic to endure. Her eyes stung from massive pressure so she opened her mouth in a gasp… except she didn't realize at the time that was the worst idea possible.

She swallowed the incoming rapids.

Taking action as soon as possible she made her legs give the biggest kicks she could ever manage. Begging herself to make it to the surface. She began to try to make sense of using her arms once more when she realized she was holding onto something. Opening her eye gently once more she realized it was a living thing. Her faithful Pokémon Pichu.

'_So that's how I managed to wake up…' _She thought to herself. She closed her eyes once more and tried even harder. She needed to get her Pokémon back to the surface safe. She didn't look very good.

Finally breaking the surface the pair heaved and gasped while being taken by the current. Gaining their eyesight back they realized they were winding through a forest. Looking around for an opening Bonnie noticed a collection of rocks near the shore. Taking a deep breath Bonnie raised Pichu out of the rough waters earning a questioned cry from the Pokémon

"Gah." She breathed heavily. "I'm gonna toss you on this rock, leap to shore okay? I'll meet you there shortly." And with that she gave her Pokémon a light toss and it earned her place on the nearby rock. Shortly down stream Bonnie herself collided into a rock and she heaved herself atop. Slowly crawling to the shore Bonnie collapsed soon after. It was easy to tell the girl was in pain. But she still had a light smile on her face.

"We made it Pichu. I can't believe we survived that." She breathed heavily with her head still parallel to the sand.

"Pi, Pichu pi" the Pokémon sadly replied.

"No don't worry. I'm fine. Thank you Pichu. If it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened." She said genuinely grabbing onto her Pokémon's paw.

Her eyes started to droop once more when she felt her body being nudged. Pichu was trying to keep her trainer awake.

"Oh yes." Yawned Bonnie. "I have no time to sleep. We need to get back on the cliff. I'm just so tired." She yawned again.

In response the Pokémon let out small shocks from her little cheeks.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. I'll move. Just I don't think I can handle going at a fast pace right now. You go on ahead and make sure we are going in the right direction. Sound good?" asked Bonnie. And she received a light cry in return as the yellow mouse pitter-pattered her feet away.

XX

A little ways into their journey Bonnie could feel the forest was disturbed. Her assumption was proven correct when she noticed the rustling of bushes just ahead of her. Turning her attention on the shrubs and getting in a defensive like stance she braced herself for what was to come.

Except she didn't even see what was coming.

All she knew is she was just tackled to the ground and trying to make sense of her surroundings once more. Something she was doing much to often today.

There was a weight still settled on her chest, the Pokémon was most likely still laying on her. The sound of light pants proved her correct once more. Finally gaining the strength to open her eyes Bonnie noticed it was a Pikachu on her chest resting on all fours facing the shrubs. Taking note it was a female Pikachu by the tail swinging in her face at the Pokémon's every twitch. Feeling movement the Pikachu looked back quickly and gave the trainer a frightened look as it hopped off.

"What is it? What's wrong girl?" she asked.

"Pi! Pika! Pi!" it cried and pointed in the opposite direction of where the Pikachu just exited from.

"You want me to run this way?" she asked again but didn't get a chance to stay and hear the answer. There was a pushing movement being made at her legs.

"Okay, Okay I'll go this way! But have you seen a Pichu around? I can't leave without her! If there's danger ahead I can't just run away." Pleaded the trainer.

A very large electric shock stopped the girl in her tracks. Suddenly the puzzle pieces formed in her head.

"PIKACHU? YOU'RE PICHU?" she yelled

"PIII!" it cried while placing one paw over its mouth in a hushing motion and nodded.

Her outburst caused the forest to become disturbed once more. Sending Pokémon out from their hiding spots.

Picking up their pace again Bonnie hissed. "We've been waiting for this day, and you decide to up and evolve without me! What is that!"

The Pikachu let out a small shrug but kept it's fast pace.

"Don't get me wrong! It's so cool and all! But I would have liked to see it! What brought on your evolution? Is it what we are running from?" She asked.

"Pikachuu" It replied as a yes.

But their running came to a complete stop. It appeared they had got themselves trapped… by a horde of Ariados.

"PIKACHU. Don't tell me you upset all these Pokemon! What did you do!" She hissed once more.

The Pikachu got into a defensive mode and flexed her feet waiting on her trainer's signal.

"I know I want to be an electric master and all but facing all…" She scanned her eyes for a quick count of the horde. "Eight Aridos seems like a bit much for just us!"

Shaking her head quickly the Pokémon decided to take matters in her own hands. Pikachu Sent out a large electric shock and began running around. Bonnie quickly took note of her Pokémon's strategy. It looked as if she was trying to paralyze some of them while others run around making meaningless webs to trap the others. It was working brilliantly until one of the Ariados decided to X-Scissor their plans. Breaking all the trapped spiders free the pair seemed screwed. Giving up on their plan the two decided the best plan of action was to run.

And run they did.

They kept running until the sun with just visible on the horizon. At least they got rid of the spiders. The only problem was that night was beginning to appear. Where the Ariados are most active at night they were sitting ducks, and Pachirisu and her bags were still waiting her return. She really didn't know what to do.

Bonnie was just about to sit down in defeat when a large gust of wind knocked her balance over itself. Putting her arm up to block the drifting sand she squinted to notice a figure descending upon her.

"Pi?" The Pikachu cried in confusion agreeing with her trainer.

"What the hell happened to you." Asked a familiar voice from above.

Gears turning once more in her head she cried out, "DUNCAN!?" …

"Wait what. What are you doing here?" Bonnie exclaimed still sitting on the ground adjacent to her Pikachu.

"Saving your ass. What else." He smugly replied as his Talonflame landed on the ground in front of the girl. Suddenly a head poked its way out from the top of the bird's head.

"PI!" The Pikachu cried.

"Pachirisu! Oh I'm so glad you're okay! Look we have a sort of new friend! Pichu evolved!" Bonnie cheered while hugging her 'new' Pokémon.

"Does this mean you're stronger now?" Duncan sassed.

"Shutup. I've always been strong." Replied Bonnie.

"Yeah Ok. Now are you going to get on or just going to stay here all night?" He asked

"You… you want me to get on there... with you?" meekly responded Bonnie.

"What are you twelve? Yes with me idiot. The Pokémon centers not far. I'll leave you there. Talonflame can handle it. You look awful." He said.

"Wha. That was a rude way to be nice… But thank you. I appreciate it." Bonnie said and with that she took her extended hand and pulled herself to her feet and on the back of the awaiting Pokémon and meekly placed her hands around the boys waist. What was left of the light rays brought attention to her flaming red cheeks. It didn't help that the boy grabbed onto her hands as if letting her know her grip was too miniscule.

'_This day just keeps getting worse.' _She thought to herself as they took flight.

XX

Grabbing her backpack and purse off the bird Pokémon's back she had her two companions leap on her shoulders. Gaining her footing she gave what she could consider her savior or some sorts a polite smile.

"Thank you again for this. I don't know why you did it. But I won't forget it. I'm going to become a master trainer with just electric rodents. It'll be good for someone with that much fame to not forget about you. Remember that." Bonnie laughed.

The boy just scoffed and gave her a lazy hand gesture and began to fly up on bird once again. "Let's see about that. Till next time girl."

She waited for him to fly completely away into the night sky before turning around to enter the Pokémon center.

'_Maybe he isn't so bad after all…'_

And with that she put the day's adventures behind her and entered the Pokémon center.

X End of Chapter 4 X

_So this might become a little more than six chapters. I wanted to add a little more detail to the story. I hope you're enjoying! Review and let me know what you think! Thank you! _


	5. In Which Bonnie Catches the Twin Bandits

Bonnie's Trainer Adventures 5

XX

In Which Bonnie Bonnie catches the Twin Bandits

XX

Sitting on a bench in Courmaline town was a blonde female heavily immersed in a conversation via holocaster. She took no notice to her surroundings. Tuning out the heavily populated town full of tourists for their annual carnival. Excited screams were heard from the many rides and vendors.

But there was no proof she was paying attention to that. Her hands were moving around enthusiastically in excitement that showed on her face. The hologram figure looked truly proud of what she was exclaiming. Through the pixels a smile could be read upon his face.

"Brother! It was such a great match! But Gogoat was no match for my strategy with Dedenne. Oh I'm just so happy! I got my fourth badge!" She exclaimed brightly.

Laughing at his sister's antics the boy replied, "I'm so proud of you Bonnie, you beat Korrina and Ramos in record time! You've only been on your journey for a little over three months."

"Yup! And now I get to challenge one of Kalos' greatest trainers! I'm so ready for this. I hope _he_ is too!" Bonnie chirped.

Giving a subtle cough he said, "Ahem, yeah about that."

Mood suddenly changing Bonnie whipped her head down from looking at the sky to the hologram. "What is it Clemont." She asked.

"I want you to challenge my gym last." He said getting straight to the point.

"What! WHY! This challenge has been a goal of mine to reach!" Bonnie cried.

"I-I understand that. But I was thinking… wouldn't it be better if we can challenge each other with a full team of Pokémon? I think this battle means more to us than just giving out a gym badge." Clemont clarified.

"But how will that work! I need five gym badges in order to challenge the next gym…" Bonnie questioned.

"Being the big brother that already am, I took care of that! Thanks to Science!" He said.

Bonnie let out a small grumble with a face palm and continued, "And how'd you manage that… without it ending in disaster…"

"We did several of them a favor in the past, they were more than happy to overlook the situation as long as you train hard and are a formidable opponent for them which I know you are. I contacted them with a new invention I made!" Clemont said and held up what looked like a small device. "It's a gym leader transmit device! So we can contact each other!" Clemont continued.

"Oh… And it worked?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"Yes Bonnie. Without flaw." He said proudly.

"You couldn't have used a holocaster?" Bonnie asked.

"Why should I when it's possible to make a new invention!" Clemont explained.

"Clemont! Like really! I've been waiting for this!" She whined.

"Yes! I think that's what's b…" He started to reply when all of a sudden Bonnie disappeared and his hologram kept shaking.

"esst- Bonnie what's going on!" Clemont yelled.

XX

"AH! NO WAY. CLEMONT. NO! COME BACK HERE!" He heard Bonnie yell.

Ahead of Bonnie was a pair of Pokémon making their way away with her holocaster. She could hear sneaky cries from the duo and muffled screams from her brother.

"Come on! That's expensive! Give it back!" she yelled again.

Meanwhile as Clemont was still bewildered at what's happening.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out a pokeball and yelled, "Pikachu! I need your help! Catch these bandit Pokémon!"

"Pi! Pika!" It cried and took off ahead of her after the two Pokémon.

Bonnie followed the three figures as they neared the carnival.

"Oh come onnn. This suddenly got a whole lot harder!" She mumbled.

Weaving in between people she kept running trying to keep her eye on the chase.

Suddenly she caught up to Pikachu whom was looking upwards at the ferris wheel. Looking down she said, "Don't tell me they got away… up there."

Ears pointing downwards the Pikachu let out a small whimper. Letting out a grunted sigh Bonnie looked upwards to see two silhouettes waving at her. The holocaster looked oversized in the small Pokémon's palms. With the shade blocking their faces all Bonnie could make out was how oddly they looked. Bonnie noticed from their silhouettes that the duo was clothed. The one with Bonnie's device had what looked to be a small cape around its neck and a jester hat. While it's partner in crime had beads around its neck and a large bow on its head. Squinting her eyes further she gasped when she noticed the long rounded ears and sharp tail.

"PIKACHU. LOOK CLOSELY." She gasped.

Straining her neck the Pokémon looked around at different angles and let out a cry when the sun shined on the bandits.

"IT'S A PLUSLE AND MINUN! WHAT ARE THE ODDS!" Bonnie happily cried.

"If only they weren't theifs." Bonnie muttered.

The Pikachu cheered right beside her trainer.

"Now it's even more important we catch up with these two little thiefs!" Bonnie snidely remarked.

Turning on her heel Bonnie ran towards the Ferris wheels entrance completely ignoring the waiting line. Unpleasant remarks were made from the awaiting crowd but the blonde did not heed any attention. The attendant was about to speak to Bonnie about her behavior but she beat him to the punch.

"Is there anyway you could stop this ride? She pleaded.

"Um. No miss. But you need to get back in line." He pointed.

"But. Listen! I need to catch those two Pokémon that are riding on the ride!" She pointed up to the cart that was nearing the top point. "They stole my holocaster!"

"Even if we stop the ride miss there isn't anything we can do. They are at the point." The attendant said very monotone.

"But maybe we can fly up there? Isn't there any Officer Jenny's around?" asked Bonnie.

"She left this morning for a case on the surrounding routes. She won't be back for some time. And you aren't allowed to fly near machinery. Sorry for the inconvenience." He said.

Puffing out her cheeks Bonnie replied, "Oh fine. You're no fun." And she walked away tapping her chin in order to spring an idea. Up above the two Pokémon were laughing away.

XX

"There's gotta be some way…" She muttered to herself. "They have to come down sometime… But in the meantime…"

Pikachu just stayed sulkily by her side.

Suddenly a gleam in the sky caught her eye. Looking up and shading her eyes from the sun she caught two figures gliding through the sky.

Dumbfounded she shook her head and looked again. The pair was gliding through the air holding onto a piece of fabric. Analyzing the situation she discovered it was actually the Plusle's cape.

"Those sneaky little bandits! Come on we have to go after them!" She yelled to her Pikachu and followed in pursuit.

The cape riders landed several feet in front of Bonnie and took off like lightning.

"Show them how powerful my team of electric rodents can be. Use quick attack to catch up with them! They aren't the only ones who have super speed!"

Pikachu nodded in response and went on ahead.

"Oh Clemont is going to kill me…" she muttered to herself and kept trudging along.

XX

Halting to a stop again Bonnie noticed they were at yet another ride. Looking up at the label it read, _The Zipper."_ It befits its name, a very tall ride that seemed to ride a cart up at least 100 feet. Catching the eye of her Pikachu, which was by her ankles Bonnie, gave her a questioned look. The Pokémon nodded its head as if confirming the bandits were in the awaited cart. Looking around for a line she realized there wasn't one.

"Um…" Bonnie muttered

"If you're looking for a line, there ain't one." The attendant battered.

"EH? How come?" Bonnie questioned taking little steps toward the awaiting box. Taking a peak around she noticed two small ears popping out of the back area of the box.

"This ride's ruthless babe. It's a nasty one." He flirted.

"Uh yeah okay…" she hesitantly replied. Looking over at the lockers she placed her backpack inside, locked it and went to take the only seat out of the thirty aligned in rows.

"Need help with that baby?" The man said while reaching forward.

Bonnie coughed, "Ah, no thanks" As she reached over and strapped herself in, then reaching adjacent to her and doing so for the Pokémon.

"Fine then. Have fun" he waved behind him.

XX

The gate shut after the overly attached attendant, which left Bonnie alone on the 'ruthless' ride. It was then she realized what she had got herself into. Taking off in a rush upwards Bonnie screamed.

"I now regret being tall enough to ride things at the carnival!"

"Pikkkkkaaaaa!" The Pikachu screamed.

If the momentum of the ride wasn't enough, up above Bonnie saw flashes of electricity.

"No... NO! Stop! AHH!" She shrieked

"Pikachu we have to stop them! They're gonna deep fry the ride at the pace they're going!"

But the Pikachu could do nothing about it for it was strapped in.

"Ugh! I thought this through but didn't at the same time. " She mumbled.

Inching side to side in her seat Bonnie managed to slip a hand into her pocket.

"This is really hard to do going up and down constant at like 50 mph. " she grunted.

Struggling to release her hand once more she enlarge the pokeball.

"Go..." She hesitated as the red light dissipated and in it's place stood Dedenne.

"Dedenne! Phew! I was hoping it was you. I need your help! And I know you can do this!"

The Dedenne cried in happiness when it suddenly got jerked to the ground.

"-denne." It groaned

"Ha ha... Should have warned you about that. We're about 100 feet off the ground. Pikachu and I are strapped in and we need to catch up to/stop/capture the Plusle and Minun who are on the this ride!" Bonnie gasped for breath.

Dedenne twisted it's head to the side and gave a quick nod with sparks of electricity sprouting from it's cheek symbolizing it was ready.

"Eep. Not so much electricity." She laughed and the orange mouse started its ascent up the ride towards the small bandits.

Unable to crane her neck upward because of the miles per hour she was traveling, being able to see or hear commotion above her was impossible. Pikachu and Bonnie relied on their faithful companion to get the job done.

"Only a few more minutes…" Bonnie whispered to herself.

Meanwhile up above Dedenne was coming up with some trouble on staying balanced. The constant pressure from the ride's speed was starting to take its effect and slow him down. The twin bandits noticed this predicament and laughed. The Plusle went a little overboard and started to lose his balance but luckily his partner caught him by the cape before falling down to where the female trainer was seated.

Noticing the orange mouse was gaining on them the red and blue accented mice started their ascent once more. Passing the holocaster between them as they make the climb. But still, there was no progress. It was a metaphorical sea-saw ride between the three.

XX

Down below Bonnie was still seated and was not enjoying the ride what so ever. Leaning her head back she let a large sigh escape. Squirming in her seat she kept trying to reach into her right pocket.

"Pika?" The Pikachu's voice vibrated in question over the loud wind crushing noises.

"I'm…ugh trying…to get… Pach's pokeball. Time for plan 2." Bending over as far as she her restraints to the left were holding her she finally managed to release her last pokeball. Pressing the button she waited for the red light to dissipate. It did.

Just as the ride reached the top. The Pachirsu cried out happily when suddenly it was velocity was shortened and he was flattened like a pancake.

"Heh, sorry Pachirisu, I need you to try and find the emergency stop button on this ride!" She yelled over the roaring engine noises.

Tilting his head in confusion the Pachirisu looked up at his trainer while trying to get his bearings holding onto the metal ledge. Ears perked upwards sending Bonnie another non-verbal communication.

"PRESS A RED BUTTON." Bonnie tried again. And this time got a successful nod from the blue squirrel as he carefully crawled away towards his mission.

Seconds later the ride halted to a complete stop.

However the access passengers didn't stop along with the ride. The Pachirisu went flying backwards stumbling over a few rows of seats before his tail was able to grab ahold of a seat to steady himself. Up above was a different story. Looking upward once more Bonnie prayed her plan would work.

It looked promising. She noticed a Pokémon was falling towards her. Gasping she looked around franticly for some way out of her safety belt. Sadly there was no way.

"I should have figured even if this ride stops there is no way out. That would defeat the purpose of a safety belt…" She muttered.

"Pikachu, try and use Iron Tail to break yourself out. Hurry! Pachirisu use Super Fang on my belt and help me!" Bonnie ordered.

Pikachu's Iron Tail broke through in time and caught the descending Pokémon in a midair roll.

"Ah sweet! Good one Pikachu!" Bonnie cheered as she stood up. "Thanks Pacha, that was great." She smiled and looked at Pikachu to see who the falling mouse was.

"Ahh. It was Minun" Bonnie said as she bent down to reach the two rodents eye level."

The Minun gave out a cold stare and tried to struggle out of the bigger rodents grasp. Seeing no success the Minun tried an electric shock. But that was to have no effect either.

"There's no need to fight us. I just want my holocaster back. The device you took from me. That's very important to me." Bonnie smiled lightly once more and held out her hand.

Minun in response huffed and turned its head the other way.

At this time the two remaining electric mice had made their way down from the top of the ride. Plusle immediately realized his partner was in a bind. Suddenly he disappeared from sight. However, Dedenne saw through his plan and tackled the red and yellow mouse before it could tackle Pikachu into letting the blue and yellow mouse free. Pichu set out large amps of electricity, which had no effect either.

"Listen. I'm not here to hurt either of you." Bonnie spoke to the bandits. "I would just like my holocaster back right now." The Minun stayed in the same position while the Plusle held its ground."

"I can see you have trouble trusting humans, but you have to give us a chance. There are a lot of us that really care for Pokémon. You can't judge us all the same. Ask my Pokémon." Said Bonnie. Which started a conversation between the electric mice. Little sparks and sounds erupted.

Bonnie just stood there clueless but smiled nonetheless.

The touching moment was interrupted when sirens were heard off in the distance.

"Crap…" Bonnie muttered. "Okay, we have to hurry this up. Eh hehh eh." Bonnie meekly laughed.

All attention was turned on her. Bonnie reached into her satchel and pulled out a small metal tin.

"Minun. If you give us my holocaster, I'll have Pikachu let you go. And you can

have some treats as a thank you. How's that sound, Minun? Pichu?" Bonnie smiled.

The duo looked at each other and slowly nodded. Stepping forward Pachirisu held his paws out. And as they promised the holocaster was now turned over.

"Great! Thank you! Here you go." Bonnie cheered and held out both her hands full of treats. The twin Pokémon walked up to a separate hand and each took a nibble. Their faces lit up as they cried and cheered.

Suddenly the ride jerked.

"Uh oh." Bonnie gasped.

"Ah, okay. Everybody return." She called out and held out her Pokeballs. Bidding her three Pokémon adieu.

Bonnie started to walk back to a seat to attempt to lessen the blow she was about to receive once the Zipper made its way to the bottom when she felt a tap on her leg. Looking down Minun was looking up at her with sad eyes. The Plusle having the same look a few steps behind her.

"Are you scared?" Bonnie whispered.

Receiving nods in return Bonnie replied.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you. Is this why you sneak around all the time and cause trouble?"

The Plusle let out a small cry.

"Um. Ahh…" Bonnie contemplated.

"Minun! Minun!" the Pokémon cried.

"Do you… want to… perhaps come with me?" Bonnie decided to try out.

Before the Pokémon could respond she held out her hands and franticly shook them.

"I promise I'll take good care of you guys. And if I don't I won't force you to stay."

The duo let out the first genuine smiles she had seen all afternoon and they were whisked away with bright red light.

Bonnie smiled triumphantly and continued walking to take her seat.

XX

"Bonnie? Could you explain what happened here?" Officer Jenny asked.

_And now she shows up._ Bonnie ignored the voice in her head and spoke kindly, "Nothing! Nothing at all! I think the system just malfunctioned." She smiled and waved goodbye to the officer.

"Okay. Stay in town in case we have anymore questions Bonnie!" Jenny yelled.

"Alright! Officer Jenny! I will!" Replied the teen taking out her two newly acquired Pokémon. _Nothing at all… I'm one step closer to my ultimate goal._

Bonnie walked to the outskirts of town before pressing the circles directly in the middle of the two balls.

The light disappeared to show Plusle and Minun whom looked up at their new trainer.

"We're all clear. Except I want to ask you both something."

The Pokémon tilted their heads as if to ask for what.

"I know you've stolen other things. So where do you keep them?" She said.

Ears pointed downwards the two Pokémon debated on answering. Bonnie could tell. But they chose the correct path and motion for Bonnie to follow behind.

XX

Sunset was about to fall when the three reached their destination, a small cave off the route. Bonnie had trouble walking in seeing it was pitch black. Suddenly the cave was alit. Looking to her right she realized Minun had used Flash. But that wasn't the only flash before her eyes. Bonnie was startled with the items before her. There was mountains of items stacked all over the place.

"WHAT." She yelled.

_This is going to take months…_

"We better get started now…" Bonnie muttered to the two Pokémon.

The twins whipped their heads around at the girl.

"Yeah, you heard me. You can't keep all this stuff. We have to get it all back." She said.

Shocked looks covered their faces.

"And I'm going to help you. Don't worry. We're in this together. Pikachu, Dedenne and Pachirisu too. We're a team. The best electric rodent team you could ever dream of." Bonnie smiled and released the rest of their team.

"Now let's get to work everybody." Bonnie cheered with her fist pointing up in the air.

.

.

The cave's light could be seen from miles away all throughout the night.

.

.

And several nights after that.

.

.

.

While Clemont sits at home still contemplating the past event.

X End of Chapter X


	6. In Which Bonnie Gets Help from Emolga

Bonnie's Trainer Adventures 6

XX

In Which Bonnie Bonnie gets help from Emolga

XX

The air was becoming thin due to the change of season. The sun has almost set in the sky. Leaves were blowing off the trees leaving them bare in their wake. Meanwhile, indoors a certain blonde was going to pass out due to lack of air if she kept her antics up. Through the store window the girl could be seen pacing back and forth throughout the aisle with puffed cheeks. It was easy to tell this was not going to do her any good; frustration and confusion still masked her face. Her current surroundings consisted of a small electronic store in Lavarre City. The female seemed to be looking specifically at holocasters.

"You're going to burn a whole through the floor if you keep that up." A voice rang Bonnie out of her stupor.

"What" she spluttered and looked up to see a familiar face adorned with mahogany hair. "Oh Duncan. Hi." She muttered disinterested.

"No witty comeback I see. Well you do seem… troubled. What did you do lose? Your phone?" Duncan laughed.

"Mergh. Not exactly." Bonnie fidgeted.

"Oh now I'm curious." He inquired for more information.

"I… Um… Well it got electrocuted." She said meekly.

"Your whole '_I'm going to become an electric rodent master' _plan isn't working for you ain't it?" Duncan mocked questionably.

"Shutup. It's working just fine. We were just training and things got out of hand." She snapped back. "I just can't keep this thing in tact." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Duncan teased.

Letting out her frustration with a groan Bonnie reached over and picked up the nearest holocaster and made her way childishly to the desk. Setting it down on the table she reached to her satchel to pull out the necessary cash.

The cashier gave her a polite smile and rang up the device.

"That'll be $400 poke-dollars." He said.

"Wait. What." Bonnie slowly asked.

"Yes. $400 poke-dollars. That's correct." He verified.

"But over there it said $150. I swear it did. I know I picked up the one that was a little more expensive… but I'm so sure it wasn't this much money." Bonnie explained.

"This one is $400, while the cheapest one we have is $325." The cashier replied.

"Ohh, looks like you're in trouble." Teased a voice behind her. Sending a quick kick backwards shut the peanut gallery up immediately.

"Sorry to be a bother, but then what was $150?" Bonnie questioned.

"That was the starter kit. With a casing, an extra LED light and cables." He said.

"Oh crap." Bonnie face-palmed. "Sorry for wasting your time. I can't afford to get a new holocaster I suppose." She moped and bid the cashier farewell.

Well tried to at least.

"Wait Miss." The cashier said as she held his hand up to motion her to stop.

Both teens perked their heads up in curiosity.

"My co-worker called out today so we are in need of some help. If you would like help out with small tasks for the day I can vouch for the other half of the phone." He offered.

"Woah. Seriously?" Bonnie's eyes began to sparkle when the man nodded his head.

"Sweet! Thank you so much! I'll work my hardest!" She squealed.

"You hear that Duncan. No trouble for me." And with that she pivoted on her heel and followed her new boss leaving the other male quietly snickering in his place.

XX

About a half hour later Bonnie was suited in the designated uniform. However it was a little large for her figure. The black pants were wide around her legs and if it wasn't for her belt, the trousers would most likely be around her ankles. The shirt was no better. Using her elastic Bonnie tied her shirt tighter and tucked in the access amount of shirt. Her hair now fell on her shoulders, a rare sight for the blonde. She was currently sweeping the floor just ahead of the television wall.

"How's it feel to be a working girl?" Piped up a voice behind her.

Whipping her head around she said, "Why are you still here?"

Pretending to be hurt, Duncan placed a hand over his heart. "Well that just hurts. After all I've done for you this the repayment I receive."

"Duncan. You aren't exactly… nice to me. So I really don't want your teasing right now. I appreciate your help and I'll return the favor when you need it." She paused. "So no I'm not stealing anything for you, if that's what you are sticking around to ask."

"I'm not a thief. I can be a jerk but that doesn't mean I'm a criminal." Countered Duncan.

"Right. Sorry. But really Duncan, what's up?" Said Bonnie.

"I was interested in buying some more music to add to my training playlist and noticed you through the window freaking out. So I thought I'd see how you were fairing. Being your rival and all." Duncan confessed.

A blush formed on her cheeks as she responded, "Oh, well thanks. As you can see I'm a little better. There was no need for me to stress. You on the other hand, still haven't gotten any music." Laughed Bonnie.

"Right. Just wasting some time. I'll get to it eventually." Replied the boy. However the girl didn't listen and stopped her continuous sweeping gripping the broom in two hands in awe staring up at the television just above her.

Noticing all attention was diverted; Duncan focused his eyes on the new center of attention.

The television was flipping through what seemed to be Poke-visions. And what was currently on the screen made the boy drool.

"Now she's something…" He slurred.

"Oh no. No. No. She's better than something. She's perfection. She's the best female electric type trainer there is. AND she's a supermodel. What is not to LOVE." Bonnie gushed.

"Who is she?" He asked. Still mesmerized.

The woman in question got to the end of the runway and stared at the camera. She wore yellow fur cascading over her shoulders. And reached slightly behind her to flip her long flowing black hair, and with that the screen switched to something new in a flash of smoke.

"That's Elesa! And wait. The best part is about to come." Bonnie squealed.

Behind the smoke revealed Elesa standing in a field. With two flying squirrels on either side of her hovering in mid-air.

"SHE HAS TWO EMOLGAS!" Bonnie squealed again.

"That's… not the best part. She's in a bikini. Bonnie." Duncan stuttered.

"Oh how much I love Emolga. And Elesa. I will meet her and battle her one day with an Emolga of my own!" Daydreamed Bonnie.

Still paying attention to the screen it showed Elesa being carried away from the camera on her trusted Zebristika. And with that the screen went black.

"She's so cool." Bonnie fawned.

Shaking out of his memorization Duncan sheepishly said, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"EEp. Yes. Aren't you supposed to be shopping?" Bonnie snipped back.

"It's not right for the workers to yell at the customers." Duncan snarkly replied.

"Wah, don't pull the customers always right card with me." Bonnie whined and dragged the broom and dustpan farther down the aisle.

XX

Seconds later we find the blonde distracted once more, this time in front of a small kiosk. She seemed to be scrolling on the screen in search for something.

"Aha! Found it." Bonnie smiled and looked up to the televisions. It seemed she figured out the televisions were connected to what was selected on the kiosk. Smiling she craned her neck to focus on what she picked.

"Still distracted?" That familiar voice appeared once more.

"Shh." Bonnie hushed the boy annoyingly.

On the screen appeared a train. It was an illusion to make it seem to be coming right towards the camera.

"Wha…" Started Duncan but a hand was held up to shush him.

"Watch." Bonnie demanded.

Through the train's back door appeared a tan skinned female with large purple hair and tall and lanky male with short green hair. They smiled and waved at the camera. Out of the female's hair popped a small green Pokémon with tusks. Meanwhile a green monkey with what looked to be a large shaped vegetable sprouting from its head appeared over the male's shoulders. The background music dimmed slightly and the duo introduced themselves as Iris and Cilan from Unova.

Looking over to his side Duncan noticed Bonnie was smiling fondly at the camera. He assumed that she was acquainted with these two since her reaction differed from the previous Poke-vision. Deciding not to open his trap once more he continued watching.

The train came to a stop and the girl jumped over the back ledge of the train while the man walked through the open gate. The camera slowly swung around as a transition to the next scene. The pair stood in place and it appeared that there were figures running towards the camera. Black silhouettes slowly began to take color and shape. As the group got closer to Iris and Cilan the two began to run alongside them. The first to appear between them was a tall raven-haired teen that was following a Pikachu.

Bonnie squealed at the memory.

"Jeez. You and your electric rodents." Duncan groaned.

However the girl ignored him. Still focused on the screen the next to appear was a girl was honey colored hair. There was a Fennekin running alongside her. She was careful not to have her pink hat fall off her head while she ran but still smiled brightly.

Bonnie's smiled larger when the next figure appeared. It was a small blonde girl that was soaring through the air. Well, about two feet off the ground that is. The girl had a black squirrel to thank for it.

Bonnie squealed and sighed once again.

"Is that you?" Duncan asked.

"Yup! That was such a fun day. That's Iris' Emolga. Such a great personality. It really made me love electric rodents. I don't get why I didn't decide to be a master of electric rodents then instead of figuring it out the day I started my journey…" Bonnie thought to herself.

"Spontaneous is sometimes best." Admitted Duncan.

Still looking at the screen, Bonnie laughed. "Hey look it's my brother. Being slow as always." On the screen revealed just a blonde teen gasping for air gripping his hands on the straps of his backpack with no one else in sight.

The screen went black and the playlist of Poke-visions continued. Bonnie turned to continue sweeping however the smile did not wipe off her face.

"That's your brother?" Duncan finally asked after gapping at the now changed screen.

Looking up with a questioning glance Bonnie tilted her head but continued sweeping.

"Yes. What about it?"

"You're related to the gym leader of Lumiose City?" Duncan asked.

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Now that's not fair. He probably went super easy on you because you're his sister. It took me three weeks to get past his gym. I had to stay around the area and train for ages." He angrily spat.

"Just don't assume things. I haven't fought my brother yet. He asked me to postpone his battle until last so we could both give it our all. And I'm proud that it took you so long to beat him. He's been working his absolute hardest to become a strong and confident gym leader. I'm proud of how far he's come. He's changed so much compared to the boy that was in that video. I helped him reach his goal. And now it's his turn to help me obtain my goal. Which is why my ultimate goal is to beat him in a battle using my full team of electric rodents." Bonnie ranted pointing a finger at the boy's chest.

"Jeez. Sorry." He mocked.

"Hmph." Said Bonnie as she turned the other way.

"But it's still not fair you get to skip around gyms. Each gym requires a certain amount of badges." Duncan just wouldn't let it go.

"I'm aware. I didn't do the arrangement. He did. Plus we've helped out the other leaders several times in the past so they were alright with this decision." Bonnie replied with little to no emotion.

"So does this mean I'm ahead of you for badge count at six badges?" He asked.

"I'm at five. I need to challenge the Lavarre City Gym. But I'm about to do that soon." Said Bonnie.

"Oh I'm so gonna beat you to the league." Laughed Duncan.

"The league was never my intention Duncan!" Pointed out Bonnie.

"So you're just gonna let it go?" He asked.

"No, but that's still far away. We'll see what happens. If I can go all the way to the top sure I'll take it. But one step at a time. Brother always told me to slow down after all." She laughed.

Picking up her broom and pan Bonnie walked over to the next aisle and motioned to get back to work when suddenly the lights went out.

XX

"This place seriously doesn't want me to work." Muttered Bonnie.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Asked Duncan.

"No, so don't even think about grabbing onto me." Replied Bonnie.

"Yeah but how are we…ow…going to…ow…find our way out…ow…" Sputtered the male.

"Jeez. Be careful. Who would have thought an electronic store would get a blackout." Said the girl.

"My foot kills. I'm just gonna stay here." Said Duncan.

"Suit yourself! I'm going to see what I can do about this." Confidently said the girl.

Moments later a red flash appeared. Through a spark of electricity exiting the Pokémon's cheeks Duncan could tell it was a Pachirisu.

"Hi Pacha! Can you give us some light?" Asked Bonnie.

The surrounding areas were soon lit up by the move Flash.

"Thanks Pacha! Let's go see if we can find… Walter. I think that's what his name was." Said Bonnie.

Footsteps were heard behind the pair so they turned to notice her rival.

"I thought you were staying put?" Teased Bonnie.

"Ha… Nah. I'm going to fix this problem much quicker than you are." Challenged the boy.

Walking farther the group stumbled upon the man from earlier shuffling about the front desk with a flashlight.

"I knew he'd be at the front desk." Whispered Duncan.

"Shh." She whispered back. "Hey… Uh Walter. What's going on?" Questioned Bonnie.

"Oh! Thank god you're here. I was wondering what could have happened to you. At least all the customers are out… But now what will I do…" He started muttering at high speed to himself.

"Woah there bud. Slow down. What do you want us to do?" said Duncan.

Shooting the boy a glare Bonnie added in, "Yeah I'm here and ready to help! Um. Boss"

"I.. Um.. Are you two trainers by any chance?" Wondered Walter.

"Yeah! Why, are we in trouble?" Worried Bonnie as she clasped her hands up under her chin.

"This happens sometimes. There's a rowdy gang of electric type Pokémon that like to break into the store and steal merchandise to charge themselves up and therefore make themselves more powerful." Explained the man.

"And you didn't think to warn us, or the public about this." Duncan spat out.

Setting a hand in front of Duncan, Bonnie looked up at Walter for an explanation.

"Well, that's why we barely get business. Everybody is afraid. They strike at random times. Bill, the man that called out today usually takes care of it but since he's not here…"

"Well I can see why you didn't ask her to guard the store." Duncan sneered pointing at the blonde.

"Well that's insulting thanks." Said Bonnie pointedly.

"Well you don't look like a tough trainer. So instead you swept the floor. Or just an aisle of it." Laughed Duncan.

Meanwhile Walter awkwardly stood in the back awaiting the end of the argument.

"Alright. Enough. Walter what can we do to help?" Bonnie said as she turned her attention towards the worker.

"They always send at least one Pokémon to the roof, then some Pokémon guard the doors and while others come. If we defeat the gang it's usually pretty easy to get the power back on. But we've spent too much time waiting they'll be in soon." Said Walter.

"Okay. So Duncan, take the doors. Walter try and stop them from draining the electricity. And I'll take the roof." Said Bonnie as she took off with Pachirisu at her heels.

"Well okay miss bossy. Thanks for that. And taking my only source of light." Muttered Duncan.

Walter held up a flashlight meekly but Duncan just scoffed and headed towards the approximate entrance to the building. After Reaching into his pocket a red flash was seen appearing. The flash morphed into a Marowak. "Damn why does it have to be dark out" Again Duncan muttered and disappeared outside.

He was welcomed by flashes of electricity however Walter turned and headed in the opposite direction once he noticed.

Across the store the light surrounding Bonnie was slowly disappearing from the man's view as she exited through the back room and up the emergency stair well.

XX

"Pacha, can you go first? The stairwell is too narrow and dark for me to do anything. Thanks" Bonnie asked and received a chirp in reply.

Despite her careful footing the floor still creaked beneath Bonnie's feet.

"So much for a sneak attack" Bonnie muttered to herself.

Slightly turning the corner small spurts of excess light was starting to appear. Walking closer to the bright light the duo realized it was natural light shining down from above.

"Oh no, they must have gotten in already, let's hurry up!" And the pair sped up.

Pulling the hatch over completely the electric rodent and his trainer climbed out atop the roof.

Suddenly, loud snaps were heard in various directions. Bonnie reflexes kicked in and just narrowly avoided the collision by diving to the side grabbing her fellow Pokémon. She let out large gasps of air before looking up at their attacker.

She released Pachirisu from her grip and stared straight ahead.

It was fate.

It had to be.

There was an Emolga.

Rapid tapping on her shin brought the blonde back to reality.

"Oh right. Okay. Emolga! You have to stop this!" Bonnie yelled at the flying squirrel like Pokémon.

"Emoo" The Pokémon stood its stance.

"This isn't fair. You are stealing. There's other and better ways to get more powerful!" Bonnie tried explaining while slowly stepping towards the opponent.

"Olga, Ol." The Emolga replied stepping backwards with its hands extended looking quite sheepish.

Looking up at her trainer the Pachirisu nodded his head and stepped forward towards the other squirrel.

Small chitchat was exchanged when suddenly a loud roar was felt resonating off the ground. Emerging first from the stairs was a large yellow spike. The creature was on all four legs slowly making its way to the rooftop. Its lower half of the body was a bright blue color and resembled a spikey dog.

"MANETRA" It growled out towards the Emolga.

Instinctively the Pokémon brought its small wings up to cover its drooping ears in a cowardly position.

Frowning Bonnie turned towards the Manetric.

"You. You're the leader." She spat.

Turning attention towards the human the Pokémon growled in what was to be a response.

"Stop all of this. The stealing, the bullying. Everything. I'm not one to put up with trickery." She exclaimed.

Sparks emitted from the Pokémon's fangs. Bonnie took it as a note of an upcoming thunder fang.

"Shhh. I'm not here to hurt you, that's not it at all. I don't want to battle with you. We can solve this without violence." She said calmly and cautiously stepped towards the electric dog.

The Manetric didn't like this at all and started a defensive walk forwards. Pachirisu noticed and ran up from its position next to the Emolga.

"No Pachirisu, I don't want to battle. It's too dangerous up here." She said.

Pachirisu looked at his trainer curiously but went along with her lead.

It became a stand off. Neither Bonnie nor the Manetric put any immediate effort into moving.

Having no mood for time wasted the Manetric dove forward towards the blonde girl. She tried as hard as she could to dive to the side.

Landing on her side she felt sharp pain resonating around her wrist.

Gasping in pain she squinted up to see Pachirisu in a Super Fang against Manetric.

The Pokémon tried to shake off the small rodent but to no avail Pachirisu wasn't letting go.

Giving his trainer time to get up, Bonnie stood up as best she could and turned slightly to look at the apprehensive Emolga.

"She doesn't want to get involved." Bonnie thought to herself.

"Pachirisu! Use Return!" She yelled.

The Pokémon obeyed and hit the electric dog as hard as possible. Earning a yelp from the Pokémon.

Manetric then retaliated back with a Take Down. Just narrowly avoiding it by rolling the Pachirisu stood up and smiled. Ticking off the opponent some more.

Bonnie suddenly gasped. The trio was unconsciously stepping backwards towards the ledge. "_That was Manetric's plan. Crap. This isn't good."_ Bonnie panicked to herself.

"Pachirisu, we have to do something. He's going to knock us off the roof." She whispered. Ears perked up as he looked around and panic ensued through the small Pokémon's bones. Slowly reaching into her pocket she was about to pull out more Pokeballs.

But then she realized she had no time.

Bright light was about to escape the Manetric's mouth.

And it was too late.

Bonnie ran up as fast as she could to grab Pachirisu and started running around the side of the building.

But soon Bonnie had no footing left as the Hyper Beam rumbled the ground making her shift sideways.

Hugging the squirrel to her chest she wrapped herself in a ball.

"Pachirisu, why does this always happen to us" Bonnie whispered hoarsely.

Suddenly, it seemed they weren't falling anymore. It was as if they were floating.

Had she skipped past the pain and went straight to heaven? It seemed it.

Pants were heard above her, when Bonnie finally opened her eyes and looked up.

Gasping she noticed it was Emolga. She was holding onto the small ponytail she made with her t-shirt.

"AH! Emolga! Oh thank god. Thank you so much." She said relieved.

Relaxing slightly the duo looked down to hear commotion.

"BONNIE!" She heard and saw Duncan down below battling several electric type Pokémon.

Leaving his Pokémon to do the battling, he helped the girl and the two rodents to the ground.

"Why are you always falling off immensely tall structures." He asked.

Letting out a sigh. Bonnie shook her head. "The leader is still up there. He really shook up the roof." She said pointing above.

Looking around Duncan started to make a plan. "We can attack them all together, and see if they will disperse. I see you finally got yourself another rodent. Perfect timing. Use them and let's get this over with." Noticing more electric Pokémon started to come from inside, Duncan released the rest of his Pokémon. Giving them each orders.

About to open her mouth, Bonnie paused looking down at the two rodents by her feet. Pachirisu seemed tired but was still rearing to go. But the Emolga… She was technically for the other team. But she helped them.

"Pachirisu, I trust you go get em!" Bonnie yelled as the squirrel took off towards a Voltorb. Reaching into her pockets she pulled out four more pokeballs. Out came a Pikachu, a Dedenne and the twin rodent Pokémon, Minun and Plusle. Looking up at their trainer and to the Emolga smiles reflected on their faces. Bonnie slightly shook her head and nudged her head forward. Getting the message the four Pokémon took off.

"Thanks guys, sorry about this!" Bonnie apologized.

Staring ahead, Bonnie held her wrist debating on what to do.

That changed when a silhouette floated in her line of vision.

Shaking her head, she realized it was Emolga. Tilting her head in confusion she looked at the flying squirrel. The Pokémon was pointing to the roof and nodding. Before Bonnie could question the Pokémon took off.

She stared at its retreating shadow.

Putting Bonnie pack on earth was a voice trying to talk to her.

"Bonnie. Hello. Bonnie? What are we going to do, they are just getting more powerful because of the power out. Hello, Bonnie speak." Duncan said.

"Oh sorry. We just have to hold out a little longer. I have a plan." Bonnie said as she looked up towards the roof.

Looking over the battlefield she tried to find her Pokémon. "So much for trying to stay out of violence." She sadly muttered to herself. Dedenne was matched up against about three Joltiks. Not seeing any danger Bonnie looked for Pikachu. Finding her battling a Electric. Again not seeing any trouble she looked out for the twin rodents. Finding them against several Magnemite. And Pachirisu was still against some Voltorb.

Bouncing her foot up and down she kept guard.

"Are you okay? You seem very off. Not to mention you are gripping your wrist. You hurt it didn't you?" Duncan asked.

"So many questions." She said. "Yeah I landed on it when I was on the roof. But I'm hoping this plan works out." She said nervously.

Duncan was about to respond when a bright light shown in front of them.

"No way…" He muttered.

"The lights are back on." Bonnie couldn't believe it.

"Looks like your plan worked out after all." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

The electric type gang exchanged looks, and ran off in different directions in defeat. Bonnie looked up automatically at the roof and saw two figures floating down.

It was Emolga carrying Manetric.

Emolga slowly set the bigger Pokémon on the ground and dropped herself down right after. The two exchanged cries and the Manetric huffed itself away to follow the dispersed Pokémon.

Running away from the boy Bonnie stopped when she reached the Emolga.

Duncan kept his hand wavering in mid air, before slowly raising it down, smiling after the girl.

The Emolga flew up to be eye level with Bonnie and smiled sheepishly.

"Emo, Emolga." It said.

"Thank you. I know that was hard for you to do. And we appreciate it. So much." Bonnie smiled.

Hearing the compliments the Emolga's ears perked up. Bonnie decided to take a chance. She held out her arms for the chance Emolga might accept her hug.

Wavering in the air for a few seconds, the Emolga tilted its head to the side. But when Bonnie nodded her head and smiled the Emolga accepted.

"Oumph." Bonnie laughed and enclosed her hands around the Pokémon.

Happy cries were heard from behind them. Bonnie could make out most of them being her fellow rodent friends. Her best friends. Releasing Emolga, Bonnie tilted her head behind her to wave at the group when she felt herself being lifted off the ground once more.

Laughing Bonnie looked up at Emolga whom was spinning her in circles.

"Hahaha Wahoooo!" Bonnie cried out. Her hair blowing in every direction. But that didn't matter to her at the moment. Not much did.

Landing back where the group was, Duncan spoke up.

"So you're team is almost complete huh?"

Looking at all her Pokémon and then to Emolga she smiled.

"Almost." She said. Then crouched down to the now standing squirrel.

"Emolga. Did you know I'm raising a team of just electric rodents? It would be my honor to have you join my team." Reaching her hand into her pocket she pulled out a lone pokeball. Her last pokeball. It sat in her palm as she held it out the Emolga.

The two-made eye contact and the Emolga shuffled forward slowly before jumping up into flight. Catching the Pokémon's clues Bonnie stood up and held her hand high for Emolga to get the pokeball. Flying by she hit the small circle and in seconds she was captured in red light.

Silence took over the large group. And only a light laugh was heard from the female.

"I'm almost there." She gasped unbelievably.

Throwing her hand up in the air Emolga was released from the light and sat on her new trainer's shoulders.

"Welcome to the team Emolga" She smiled. Looking up at her other Pokémon they all came running towards the pair. Colliding in a full on hug.

Duncan looked on from afar, slowly returning all his Pokémon.

Noticing a stare Bonnie looked up from the group of Pokémon.

Duncan caught her eye and waved. "I'll beat you when I see you at the league." He simply said and turned to walk away.

"_The league huh."_ Bonnie thought to herself.

Looking down at all her Pokémon she squealed.

"Are we all ready for the biggest challenge yet?"

Happy cries were heard.

"Alright. Now let's get these gym badges and go beat my brother!"

Jumping up Bonnie fist pumped the air.

About ready to start walking towards the Pokémon center she stopped in her tracks.

"I still need that holocaster. And to get my clothes back…Dang it."

And with that, Bonnie returned all her Pokémon, and sulked back into the store.

X End of Chapter X

_I'm so sorry for such the delay. I had to sort out a lot of things. Especially since I've moved to another country for three months. But still there shouldn't be excuses. I hope you all enjoy! Review so I can know how I'm doing! Again, sorry for the OC character. I just didn't think it would be as interesting if Bonnie didn't have a rival, or somebody new to interact with. It is her journey after all. Anyways. Ramble over. Enjoy. There's one more chapter to go!_


End file.
